


Phoenix Wings

by Rosey00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:25:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey00/pseuds/Rosey00





	1. Meeting Atari Eloi Black

"Now, we have a new student starting his Sixth Year here. . . Atari Eloi Black!" Dumbledore said. "He said he would be here. He went off to the music room twenty minutes before everyone got here. He should-"

 

A body burst through the Great Hall doors, stumbling to a stop before he reached the tables. The boy smiled sheepishly and ran a hand through his unruly blackish, blood reddish colored hair. His bright green eyes rimmed with gold red scanned the Great Hall. He only had Muggle jeans on that barley touched his hips and no shirt. So this meant you could see every scar on his front. He had a Muggle wireless headset on around his neck, that was blasting music, but you could barely hear it because it wasn't that powerful. He pulled out a touch screen phone and pressed the screen a couple of time and the soft music ceased. He pushed the phone back into his pocket and walked up to Dumbledore.

 

"Professor," the boy said bowing when he reached the teachers table and the teachers saw what made the students gasp and what made the boy smirk at them. Two golden wings rested comfortably on his back and was tinged with pearl white and blood red. The boy smiled slightly at the other teachers and kinda waved, before he was distracted by Dumbledore's hand reaching toward his to rest on his shoulder, before Atari pulled away before he could touch him.

 

"This is Atari, and he will be a new Sixth Yeah Slytherin. Due to his condition he is not allowed to wear shirts, and I have to ask all of you not to touch him, his skin is super sensitive and it will hurt him. I have seemed to have forgotten already," Dumbledore said as a light blush settled on his cheeks. The student gave gasping laugh some were a little hysterical. "Go sit with your table now, Atari."

 

Atari smiled and nodded, before heading off toward the table clad in green and sliver.

 

"Can I sit next to you?" Atari asked a blond Sixth Year. The blond scooted over after telling some other kids to scoot down to make room. Atari sat next to him but didn't say anything until Dumbledore finished announcements.

 

"How did you get those wings?" a black haired boy asked. He was sitting across from Atari so he could clearly see him.

 

"An accident," he answered truthfully.

 

"How did you get those scars?" a girl asked bluntly. She was sitting next to the boy, and everyone tensed at her question, and with most of the Great Hall quite they heard too, and they tensed up.

 

"My uncle. He thinks I'm a worthless freak as you can read," Atari said leaning back and just as he had said, they could read the words 'worthless freak' crudely cut into his skin. The Great Hall tensed up and lots of people tried to sneak a glimpse of the words. The rest of the Welcoming Feast was spent in silence and was only broken by Dumbledore saying they had better get to their dorms, and that there was a new bed in Draco's dorm. The boy sitting across from Atari and three other boys down the table perked up. Atari found out that Draco was the blond he sat next too. 

 

"Follow me," Draco said, as he lead Atari through the hallways. "We share a dorm with Theodore Nott, the person who asked about your wings, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle. Most dorms have only five but sometimes there's six people so it's not that uncommon. I'll take you to meet our Head of House tomorrow, Professor Severus Snape."


	2. Sensitive skin

Draco opened his eyes, to the sight of another bed. He leaned up and glance at the other side, to another bed. Draco was confused until the memories of the day before came rushing back. Draco looked around for Atari, but couldn't find him.

 

"Blaise," Draco whispered into Blaise's ear after getting up. Blaise blinked up at Draco after Draco shook his shoulder.

 

"Hmm? What's up?" Blaise said softly, as to not wake anyone else. Draco pointed to Atari's bed, and after a moment Blaise eye's widened and he shot out of bed. Blaise woke up Theodore and explained why. Theo looked around and then stumbled out of bed. After five minutes off searching and not finding Atari in the bathroom or the Common Room. Draco, Theo, and Blaise sat on one of the couches in the common room, dejected.

 

"Hey, what's up?" Atari said as he walked past them to get his books for the day.

 

"Where have you been?" Draco demanded.

 

"The Infirmary. I started coughing up blood. Should I have left a note?" Atari asked.

 

"Yes. You scared us. We can't lose the new guy on the first day," Blaise said, slightly smiling. Atari laughed as he went up stairs. Soon he came back down with his bag and motioned them to lead the way.

 

"What's your first period?" Draco asked.

 

"Potions," Atari answered. They stopped and looked at him. Atari almost ran into Draco before he back peddled into a wall and dropped his bag.

 

"Ow!" Atari muttered, and pushed himself up and grabbed his bag. They looked at him with concern. "What?"

 

"Are you okay?" Theo asked. Atari nodded and made the lead the way gesture again. Atari wondered if he would feel pins and needles every time he touched something imbued with magic. Every wall was covered in magic and outside of the school there was a bubble that kept things out, and it felt like pins and needles when he past it.

 

"I'll take him," Draco said, then told his friends that they should go on ahead and he'd meet them in a little bit. "Come on, Atari. Don't want to be late to your first class."


End file.
